


Thongs

by chellefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam should have known Vala would wear thongs.</p><p>Written for the Femslash Blues Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thongs

Thongs.

Sam should have known that Vala would be fascinated by thongs. Sam's never cared much for the feel of a piece of string between her ass cheeks. Vala, on the other hand…

Lifting a handful of overly skimpy panties from the table, Vala grins at her. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about these. Although I would never have believed it of you, given how repressed you all are. I mean, these beat anything you could find at the markets on--"

Sam shoots her a look which says "mention alien planets at the mall and you will never see the inside of a Victoria's Secret again."

With a not quite apologetic smile, Vala changes the subject. "Is this what you wear so you can feel pretty underneath all that green? I'm sure it looks quite fetching."

"Khaki," Sam corrects automatically. "And, no, I've always preferred comfortable to pretty or fetching."

Vala drops the underwear and comes around the table toward Sam. "You've never really had to worry about it, have you?" She raises and lowers her hand in a gesture that encompasses Sam's entire length. "With those legs and those breasts, you look good even in," Vala pauses for just a beat, "khaki."

Sam's been in the military a long time and she's used to comments about her breasts and her legs, but she flushes slightly anyway, smiling to cover it. "Have you decided what you want? We still need to get you some pants and shirts."

The smile Vala gives her is so far beyond suggestive that Sam's surprised the clerks don't notice and throw them out for indecency. "I always know what I want."

The rush of heat Sam feels has nothing to do with the flush on her cheeks.

***

Picking up her coffee cup, Sam tries to focus on the data in front of her. It's from McKay and if he thinks he understands it better than Sam does she'll never hear the end of it. Of course, he'll think that regardless, but showing McKay up is one of Sam's favorite hobbies. So, data.

She skims down the row of numbers, catching the pattern McKay mentioned.

One of the pairs of thongs Vala bought had a pattern, a kind of whirly pattern that Sam knows there is a name for, a name she never bothered to learn. All together Vala bought four pairs, not enough for every day. And every day since Sam has found herself looking, trying to figure out if Vala is wearing them. All she's learned for certain is that Vala has a really nice ass. She'd known that already. After all, the one thing Vala made certain people noticed was her body. The blatant sexuality was a distraction, a way of focusing other's attention where Vala wanted it.

Unfortunately, that seems to be where Sam wants it too.

Yesterday Teal'c had caught her watching Vala's ass and smiled that knowing Teal'c smile at her.

She couldn't exactly explain that she'd been trying to determine what style of underwear Vala was wearing.

Sighing again, Sam refocuses her attention on the data.

She wonders if Vala shaves. There's not a lot of fabric in those thongs and hair sticking out around it might ruin the affect. Sam frowns because she's never shaved there herself, and that there are men who like women to look like pre-adolescent girls has always kind of disturbed her.

If Vala doesn't shave, then when she cups the thong in her hand, she'll feel springy hair beneath it. She'll bend her middle finger, tracing a path up the center, pressing in just enough to feel Vala's heat.

Vala will lean her head back on Sam's shoulder, her back against Sam's chest, and Sam will edge the bottom corner of the triangle to the side and slider her finger inside. With her palm covering the rest of the thong and the flesh beneath it, Sam'll start to move her finger in and out, but then Vala will catch the rhythm and begin rocking on Sam's hand, pushing her cunt against Sam's palm.

Resting her chin in her hand, Sam closes her eyes. She'd slide her free hand up to cup Vala's breast.

"Sam?"

She opens her eyes to find Daniel standing in the doorway, Vala beside him.

"Yeah?"

Daniel frowns at her. "Daydreaming again?"

"Thinking," Sam corrects.

"Right. Thought we'd pick you up on our way to the briefing."

Sam stands. "Consider me picked up."

Vala grins at her and Sam pretends she doesn't see it.

This time she makes certain that she's walking where her gaze can't fall to Vala's ass. Instead, Daniel's walking ahead of them both. "What were you daydreaming about?" Vala asks, leaning a little into Sam's space.

"I was thinking."

"You were smiling a naughty smile."

Sam is pretty sure she doesn't have a naughty smile.

"You weren't thinking about that McKay guy, were you?"

"No, I wasn't thinking about McKay."

Vala nudges her with an elbow. "Who was it?"

"You're not even close if you're guessing McKay."

They reach the briefing room before Vala can answer, but she gives Sam an appraising look when Sam holds the door for her.

***

When Vala suggests that she should repay Sam for taking her shopping by buying Sam dinner Daniel looks suspicious, but Sam readily accepts. She even suggests pizza which makes Vala's face light up. "And beer?"

"And beer," Sam agrees.

They stop and buy beer then go to Sam's place to order the pizza. It's not Sam's fault that the best pizza in town is delivery only.

"Flat bread with sauce and cheese, it's ingenious," Vala says using her fingers to break a long string of cheese. They're sitting on the floor in Sam's living room, pizza box open on the coffee table in front of them. "I can't believe no one else in the galaxy has thought of it."

"We Earthers are pretty ingenious."

"Not as ingenious as you think you are."

Sam is about to answer that when Vala rises up onto her knees and reaches into the box for another slice, giving Sam a perfect view of her denim-clad ass. There isn't a panty line in sight. Sam takes a long drink of her beer.

"So," Vala says, sitting back down and crossing her legs in front of her. "Tell me who you were thinking about earlier, girl to girl, woman to woman."

Sam shakes her head. "Not a chance."

Vala merely smiles at her, and Sam thinks--not for the first time--that a woman in pigtails should not be that hot.

***

When they've devoured two-thirds of the pizza and polished off the six pack Sam stands, intending to take the box into the kitchen and return with more beer. Vala rises too, but she stumbles. Sam reaches out to catch her somehow ending up with both arms around Vala's waist and Vala pressed up against her. Sam goes completely still.

"Knew you were thinking about me," Vala says, but her tone is more seductive than triumphant.

How Vala has figured that out from Sam stopping her fall, Sam has no idea, but she suspects the stumble wasn't an accident. "It wasn't thinking exactly," she says, fighting off a blush.

"Even better." Vala's eyes meet hers and a heartbeat later her lips are on Vala's.

Vala kisses extremely well but Sam isn't surprised by that. Vala's lips are soft, yielding, yet somehow she isn't yielding anything even though Sam is giving up every secret she's ever had.

"You're wearing them, aren't you?" Sam asks when they part.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Vala pushes her hips into Sam's as she speaks.

Vala's wearing button flies and Sam opens them with one tug. Then she slides her hand in, cupping Vala's mound and the triangle of fabric covering it. She can feel the springiness of curling hair beneath the thong, but the sides are free of hair. Trimmed then, but not shaved, for which Sam is grateful.

She traces the slight indentation along the center with her finger, just like she imagined doing, sliding the other hand down to Vala's ass. It feels broader than it looks, but it's smooth and warm. Finding the top of the thong's back with her fingers, Sam follows its path between Vala's cheeks.

Vala tightens her hold on Sam's shoulders.

Sam kisses her again. She isn't giving up any secrets, not this time. She's got a hand on the woman's cunt and another on her ass. Vala is hers, at least for tonight, and Sam is going to live out every fantasy she's ever denied herself.

Reluctantly letting go of Vala's ass--she needs more hands--Sam slides her hand under Vala's shirt and cups her breast. The fabric of Vala's bra is silky and Sam pushes it aside, exposing a nipple. She teases it with her fingers and Vala rocks a little on her hand, pushing into her palm. Sam edges the fabric aside and slips her middle finger deep into Vala. Unlike in her fantasy, she works her entire hand under the thong so she can feel flesh and hair and more of the moisture that surrounds her finger. For a moment, she imagines Vala rocking, fucking her finger and trying to press her clit against the heel of Sam's hand.

"Having fun?" Vala asks, her tone is light, but Sam can hear the lust.

"Yes." Another kiss, but this time Vala's ready and she takes control, rocking on Sam's hand, making it clear that she's willing to let Sam play, but eventually she's going to play, too. The thought makes Sam shudder.

Holding Vala's shirt out of the way with her free hand, Sam ducks her head and takes Vala's nipple into her mouth. It's pleasantly firm against her tongue and Sam sucks. Vala moves her hips, fucking herself on the one finger Sam has inside her. It's not enough. Sam needs more, needs Vala spread out beneath her. Naked.

Sliding her finger from inside Vala, Sam releases her breast and takes hold of her hand, guiding her toward the bedroom. Vala doesn't say a word.

Her bed is unmade, but Sam doesn't apologize for it. She just turns on the bedside lamp, sits on the edge of the bed, and guides Vala to stand between her legs. It doesn't take much guiding.

"The inner sanctum," Vala says, looking around.

Sam answers by shoving Vala's shirt up. Vala takes the hint and pulls it off.

Vala still has one exposed nipple and Sam rubs it with her fingers before reaching around and undoing the clasp on Vala's bra. Sliding it from Vala's shoulders, she takes a moment to just look. Brown-tinged nipples atop softly rounded breasts that look like they'll fill Sam's hands perfectly. Sam traces the side of Vala's breast with the flats of her fingers, feeling smooth skin, the softness beneath, the sweet, full curve of it.

Something of what she's feeling must show in her face, because Vala asks quietly, "How long have you wanted this?"

"Forever."

Vala places her fingers under Sam's chin, using them to tilt her face, to force Sam to meet Vala's gaze. Sam doesn't know what to expect, pity maybe, confusion that she'd denied herself for so long, scorn. She doesn't see any of those things. She sees a lust as pure as her own. Then Vala's mouth is on hers and this time no one is claming anything. This time it's just hunger, fierce and mutual, and Sam wants it more than she ever wanted Jack or Pete combined.

When she feels Vala start to ease her back onto the bed, she pulls away. She's not ready for that yet.

Cupping Vala's breasts in her hands, she pauses for a moment to just take in the feel of them. Then she brushes both nipples with her thumbs, smiling when Vala gasps. Tracing the edge of a nipple with her tongue, she closes her mouth around it, sucking gently.

Vala places a hand on the back of her neck, silent encouragement, and Sam sucks harder.

She switches sides and Vala strokes the back of Sam's neck with her fingers. Just that small touch is enough to quadruple Sam's arousal.

A tug on her shirt distracts her, and Sam pauses to pull it over her head, dropping it at Vala's feet. Before she can resume what she was doing, Vala traces the exposed skin above Sam's bra with her fingers. It's all the encouragement Sam needs to undo her bra as well, to let it fall to the floor with her shirt.

Vala's fingers brush the side of her bare breast, then her nipple. Sam feels it in her cunt.

Reaching up, she takes hold of one of hair tie on one of Vala's pigtails. "Can you?"

Vala pulls the ties off and shakes her head, thick dark hair cascading around her shoulders. "Better?"

Sam nods. She just couldn't quite bring herself to have sex with a woman in pigtails. She tugs on the waistband of Vala's jeans. "You should get rid of these too."

Vala pushes them down slowly, exposing the curve of her hips and long legs. Resting a hand on Sam's shoulder, she pulls off each of her socks in turn, leaving her naked except for the triangle of red fabric covering her sex.

Sucking in a breath, Sam brushes her fingers back and forth across it. The fabric is damper now than it was in the living room, which means Vala is wetter. Sam teases her a little, moving her fingers back and forth, and Vala spreads her legs a little more. Then she takes the thong in her hands and slides it down Vala's hips, revealing dark curly hair, trimmed just enough to keep it under control. Sam can see the natural part, a break in the curls, and she wants to lean forward, press into that space, bury her face between Vala's legs.

"You're overdressed," Vala says, drawing Sam's attention. "Come on." She takes a step back, giving Sam room to stand.

Sam doesn't waste time. She simply undoes her jeans and pushes them to the floor, underwear with them.

"At least they weren't white," Vala says looking down at the clothing bunched around Sam's ankles. Sam doesn't answer. She's too busy getting the damn things off.

Vala is in her arms as soon as Sam's naked, pressing against her, arms around Sam's shoulders, drawing Sam into a kiss. It feels incredibly good like this, Vala's slender body against hers, all warmth and skin and curves.

When they lie down it's even better, their bodies sliding easily together, fitting in a way Sam's never felt with a man. She wants to touch everywhere, feel every curve. Vala doesn't seem to mind so Sam gives in to the urge, feeling strong shoulders, curving thighs, the sweet stretch of Vala's stomach.

She kisses, too, the side of Vala's neck, the inside of her wrist, the underside of a breast.

Sam isn't the only one touching. Vala has good hands, amazing hands, hands that have Sam lost in a haze of desire. They could both be instantly beamed to the bridge of the Odyssey and Sam wouldn't be able to stop. She moves down Vala's body like a blind person, feeling her way toward Vala's center. Vala makes it easy for her, parting her thighs and tilting her hips. Sam slips her tongue between Vala's folds, almost coming from the taste alone, from the knowledge that the sweetness on her tongue is another woman.

But she needs more, and she starts to lick blindly, not knowing--or caring--if she's anywhere near Vala's clit. She just needs more, and she presses into Vala, sucking and tasting.

Vala groans, which means she must be doing something right, and the hand she buries in Sam's hair is gentle, almost soothing.

Forcing herself to slow down, Sam begins to explore more carefully, with intent. When she finds a place that makes Vala's hips jerk, she concentrates her attention there. Before long Vala has both hands in Sam's hair and her entire body is shaking.

Each flick of her tongue lighter than the last, Sam continues to lick until the shaking eases, then she stretches out on the bed next to Vala.

Rolling onto her side, Vala rests a hand on Sam's hip. "You look very pleased with yourself."

"I am."

"Wait until you see what I can do," Vala says, dipping her head to Sam's breast.

Sam's turned on enough that just that small bit of contact is enough to make her come. It's a tiny orgasm, and Sam wants more, wants it all, wants whatever Vala is willing to do to her.

Vala lingers at Sam's breasts, touching and tasting, trailing her mouth along the side, licking quickly at a nipple, making Sam whimper and arch. Then she slides upward until her body is covering Sam's. With the kiss that follows Sam opens up, offers Vala whatever she wants, but Vala doesn't take anything; she just kisses Sam lightly, all lips, again and again, until Sam's ready to grab her and roll on top of her and just…

Before she can, Vala shifts to the side, trailing her hand down Sam's stomach over her mound. Sam's hips jerk at the tease. Then Vala presses in and Sam comes again, trying to lift her hips.

"Stay still, Samantha," Vala says quietly.

Biting her lip, Sam stills, but she can't contain her groan when Vala begins to fuck her, two fingers sliding in and out.

"That's it." Vala's words in her ear are almost hypnotic. "Let me fuck you."

Shuddering, Sam closes her eyes.

Vala's rhythm is gentle but unrelenting, and nowhere near as hard as Sam wants it. More of those little orgasms, exploding bits of pleasure behind her eyes, and Sam needs to lift her hips, needs to move. She stays still.

Vala kisses her again, deep this time, and Sam groans. Vala is in her cunt and her mouth, and she's straddling Sam's thigh, a brush of hair and a slick of fluid on Sam's skin.

She groans again when Vala removes her hand, carefully withdrawing her fingers. Sam opens her eyes to a wicked smile, then Vala brushes Sam's nipple. Slick with Sam's fluids, her fingers slide easily across Sam's skin, sending another jolt of pleasure through her. Vala replaces her fingers with her mouth, sucking Sam clean of her own fluids. Sam should've imagined that because it's dirty and all kinds of hot.

When Vala slides her hand downward, Sam spreads her legs wantonly, desperate for Vala's touch. Vala doesn't push inside this time. She circles Sam's clit, teasing Sam with her nimble, thieving fingers.

She has Sam right on the edge and she's keeping her there, the pleasure intensifying. Sam clutches Vala's shoulders, barely breathing, waiting. Then Vala touches her in just the right spot and she's coming apart, shaking with the intensity of it.

"Oh," she says when she gathers enough energy to speak.

"Articulate." Vala's still sprawled half on top of her, not that Sam minds. Vala shifts enough to kiss her, and there's a shocking amount of heat in the kiss. Vala's still turned on, or getting Sam off aroused her all over again. Sam's still feeling a low level buzz herself.

"I have toys," Sam whispers.

"I like toys," Vala answers in her familiar, mischievous tone.

Sam rolls her over on to her back, capturing Vala's wrists with her hands and holding them over her head. The position does all kinds of sexy things to Vala's breasts. The reality of having breasts to look at and play with is even better than her fantasies. "I may be coming around on the thong question," Sam says conversationally.

"You just need to have your ass played with more."

"Or maybe I need to do the playing."

"Maybe." Vala's smile is both an offer and a challenge. As a representative of the SGC Sam can't walk away from an alien challenge. Who knows where that might lead? So she leans down, kisses Vala, and starts plotting what she's going to do to her next.


End file.
